darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Roving Elves/Transcript
Roving Elves *''The firepit is still warm, there must be travellers about. Maybe I should look for them.'' *'Player:' Good day. *'Eluned:' Hello there. It's a lovely day for a walk in the woods. So what can I help you with? *'Player:' I'm just looking around. *'Player:' Hello there. *'Islwyn:' Leave me be, I have no time for adventurers. Between your lot and them gnomes, all you do is take and destroy. No thought for others. *'Player:' ... But... *'Islwyn:' Save your excuses young one! It was one of your species that disturbed my grandmother's remains. Will she never get the peace she deserves? *'Player:' Grandmother? *'Islwyn:' Yes! Someone took her ashes from her tomb. If it wasn't for them gnomes she'd have been left in peace. But now I can sense her restlessness. *'Player:' Gnomes? *'Islwyn:' Yes gnomes! One of those little pests took the key to my grandmother's tomb. He must've given it to the human that desecrated the tomb. *'Player:' Was your grandmother's name Glarial? *'Islwyn:' Yes... How did you know that? *''Do you want to;'' **Tell the truth? ***'Player:' It's a bit of a long tale, but to cut the story short, her remains reside in Baxtorian's home. I thought it's where she'd want to be. It was I that removed your grandmother's ashes. ***'Islwyn:' You're been in grandfather's home? That's where we originally wanted to leave Glarial's ashes to rest, but we could not understand how to enter. This is gravely concerning. Her resting place must be consecrated. ****'Player:' Maybe I could help. What needs doing to consecrate her new tomb? *****'Islwyn:' Are you offering to help?!? Maybe not all humans are as bad as I thought. I don't know the consecration process. You should speak with Eluned... she is wise in the ways of the ritual. *****'Player:' I'll see what I can do. ****'Player:' Sounds like you've got a lot to do. **Lie? *** Player: I overheard someone in the pub talking about her, they talked of leaving her remains in the home of a guy called Baxtorian, under a waterfall. *** Islwyn: Really... Grandfather's home? That's where we wanted to leave Glarial's ashes to rest, but we could never work out how to enter... This is no good... Her resting place must be consecrated. **** Player: Maybe I could help. What needs doing to consecrate her new tomb? **** Player: Sounds like you've got a lot to do. **Leave the old elf be? Consecrating the Tomb Eluned's Instructions *'Player:' Hey there... Islwyn said you may be able to help me. He told me you know how to consecrate ground for an elven burial. I need to reconsecrate Glarial's resting place. *'Eluned:' That I do... It is also elvish tradition to plant a specially enchanted crystal seed at the graves of our ancestors. The seed will create guardians to protect the area. Unfortunately the crystal seed must be tuned to the person it's protecting... a new seed won't do. But you should be able to recover the seed from her old tomb. The tomb's guardian will be protecting the seed, you'll need to defeat him to get it. Once you have it return here and I will re-enchant it. *'Player:' OK... I'll be back as soon as I have it. Enchanting the Seed *'Player:' Hello. *'Eluned:' Hello, any luck finding the consecration seed? *'Player:' Yes I have it here. *''You hand the crystal seed to Eluned.'' *'Eluned:' *'Player:' How odd. I can see her lips moving... But there's no sound. *''Eluned hands you an enchanted crystal seed.'' *'Eluned:' Plant this seed in Glarial's new tomb, close to her remains and she will rest in peace. *'Player:' OK. Rest in Peace *'Player:' Hello Islwyn... *'Islwyn:' You have returned! Thank you for all you have done. Now both me and my grandmother can rest in peace. *'Player:' How did you know that I had consecrated the tomb? *'Islwyn:' Her restlessness has finally left me. Here – I should give you something for your effort. *''Islwyn shows you a crystal bow and a crystal shield.'' *'Islwyn:' Crystal equipment is at its best when new and previously unused. The bow does not require ammunition and reduces in strength the more it's fired. The shield decreases in defensive capabilities the more it's hit. Both the shield and the bow I am carrying only have 500 uses before they revert to seed. *'Player:' Revert to seed? What do you mean? *'Islwyn:' Ahhh, young one. It was thousands of years before we fully understood that ourselves. All will be explained if we feel you are ready. Now which one of these crystal creations would you like? **'Player:' Shields are for wimps! Give me the bow! ***'Islwyn:' All right. If you ever need a replacement I can sell you another. Remember, the better the condition of crystal equipment, the more potential it has. Also, crystal equipment with no remaining condition will be destroyed. **'Player:' I don't like running and hiding behind mushrooms. Shield please! ***'Islwyn:' All right. If you ever need a replacement I can sell you another. Remember, the better the condition of crystal equipment, the more potential it has. Also, crystal equipment with no remaining condition will be destroyed. Transcript